Adventure Time: The First Prince
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: We all know that the mushroom war consumed the Earth and gave birth to Ooo, but what will happen when Finn and Jake meet a certain young man that will reveal a secret hidden since long ago? (I'm sorry if there are some OOC situations here :E)
1. Chapter 1

**Well people this will be the first fanfiction I've EVER wrote so please don't be grammar nazis or anything and read and review.**

**I don't own any characters of A.T. (**The only things I own are the Stone Cave, my O.C's., my imagination and the peanut beside my computer :P)

Explosions, adventures, fights, spagueti, a creepy old ice wizard trying to kidnap all the princesses; yep it was a normal day in OOO.

The sun was bright in all its glory as Finn and Jake were running through the field.

"Jake can you repeat me what Bubblegum told us to do?" asked Finn as he gave Jake an excited look.

"Don't you remember Finn? The princess asked us to visit her at the frontier of the Candy Kingdom, some place called the Stone Cave" said Jake doing his usual laugh.

"Stone Cave?" asked a confused Finn to his bro, -"I've been in OOO all my life and I've never heard of that place".

"Neither do I, but PB told me where to find the cave" said Jake as they finally reached the place.

"Sweet…" was all that Finn and Jake could say due to the impression.

The Stone Cave was HUGE, it had at least thousands of meters of capacity, I mean, even one of the Gumball Guardians could dance there and man, those guys where BIG. The entire cave was iluminated by the sun-light that somehow was able to make his way to the inside of the cave.

After what was 5 minutes they saw Princess Bubblegum entering the cave, for her comfort she wore a shorter yet pink version of her usual dress and her tiara.

"What's the matter Princess why did you called us here?" asked Jake with his usual calm.

"It's a secret but don't worry I will tell you soon" was the answer of the princess who gave them a tiny smile.

"But it is a little weird that you never mentioned this place to anyone in the Kingdom, and it's more weird the neither me nor Jake saw it before" asked Finn relieved to finally let out his question.

"Well the truth is…" Princess Bubblegum couldn't finish his explanation because in that moment a huge roar exploded through the entire cave. In a fraction of a second a huge golem like giant stood before them and started to hit the walls causing the walls of the cave to shake intensly.

"Oh my glob! Princess watch out!" Said Finn as he quickly grabbed PB on his arms and let her in a safe place. –"Okay NO one puts a princess in danger in MY guard, c'mon Jake let's kick his solid butt". Exclaimed Finn as he and Jake started to attack the giant.

Finn started to hit the body of the Golem with his sword but soon understood that it was useless against the creature, Jake strenched his body around the giants body with the intention to break it, but was grabbed by the giant's hand as he threw him to the floor.

"Just what is that thing made of!?" said a tired Finn, as he helped his bro to stand up; -"All the attacks we made didn't even made him a scratch!"

As the golem turned his head to continue the fight a voice was heard from behind the golem.

"HEY ROCK BRAIN, mess up with someone on your own size!"

The giant didn't had time to react when a sudden beam of energy that came from apparently nowhere turned his arm into dust causing to let a great scream of pure pain and anger.

As Finn and Jake went with the princess they could only see a medium size person with something red attached to his back fighting the golem with almost his bare hands.

"A pretty tough guy we have here?" said the person as he evaded the random punches that the golem was throwing to him, -"now how about this!?" he putted both of his arms at the right side of his body and a sphere of white energy started to grow at a very high speed.

He then pulled the sphere and his hands to his front and screamed: "DRAGON WAVE!"

At the moment he said the name of the attack the sphere broke like a glass exploded in a beam of white light that took the form of a white dragon with glowing red eyes.

The golem tried to stop the attack with his body but this resulted useless 'cause he was completlely vaporized by the attack.

After the dust was cleaned the person descended to the floor of the cave and now Finn and Jake could see him clearly; before them there was a young man that apperead 15 years with spiky long white hair and red/green eyes and had a mark of two tiny dragons, one white and the other one black, intertwined at his forehead, he whore a white shirt with a pair of black jeans and red tennis, around his neck was a strange collar that had the form of a sun with two quarter moons through it.

"Are you ok over there?" said the boy giving them an inocent smile.

"Yeah thanks man" was that Finn could say due to the impression, Jake would have done the same if he wasn't fainted.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess Bubblegum "said the boy to the princess.

"Wait a minute, you know him princess?" said a stunned Finn to PB.

"Yes Finn, it is a very long story but I would prefer if we could go to the Candy Kingdom so I could tell both of you there, this place doesn't seem safe" said Princess Bubblegum as the four of them went out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people, I am making this notes to thank you for actually viewing my fanfic (I actually didn't believe It could pass over 10 views), but anyway here's the second chapter read, review and enjoy (if you don't enjoy go somewhere else, and don't cause spam****)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to A.T. just my O.C.'s and anything that comes out of my brain.**

_Inside Princess Bubblegum Tea Room_

PB pointed to four pink chairs and a table with tea cups and cookies "Please take a sit", she said as the four of them sat down.

"Listen Finn and Jake, there are many things you might be wondering right now but I'll try to clear them all" said PB to the dog and the human.

"First of all" said Finn looking at the young man "Who are you man? You seem to be a VERY strong dude and for the way you fight you must not be a normal creature".

"Wait Finn…" said the princess but was interrupted by the young man "don't worry PB I'll introduce myself" he said as he stood up.

"It's an honor to meet you Finn the Human, I'm Joshua Navit Dependum but just call me Joshua and you're right I ain't a normal creature, I am a _crossed_" said Joshua with a smile on his face.

Finn felt like he didn't get an actual answer so he said: "okay I get that but how it is that PB knows you? You must be someone important".

Joshua sat on the chair and Finn noticed that his face became serious but he remained his usual smile "The reason is because I'm a prince Finn; I'm the Prince of the Sky Kingdom".

*akward silence*

While PB expected for Finn and Jake to be shocked, instead of that they were confused

"Sky Kingdom?" said Finn with the word CONFUSED wrote on his face "stop joking Joshua, the Sky Kingdom doesn't exist"; "That's right" said Jake "I've been in almost all the kingdoms of Ooo and I never heard of the "Sky Kingdom" that you refer" said Jake turning his face to the princess's "Right Princess Bubblegum?".

Jake expected for the princess to laugh and admit it was a joke but she didn't "Actually Jake that's exactly what I was going to tell you" both Finn and Jake stood dumfound to the princess answer.

"I think it's time for you to tell them Bonnibel" said Joshua as he lended the princess a big dusty book that was labeled _History of the Mushroom War_ "I'm afraid so" said the princess as she opened the book and started to read.

"_Before the mushroom war started the world was divided in countries, each country had its corresponding president that "ruled" his terrirory along with the people; like the history told the conflicts were inevitable and they began to grow and grow because of the ambition of having more power that they finally grew the problems to a bigger scale: that's how began the Third World War or the Mushroom war._

_In 2020, ten years before the war exploded a group of scientifics discovered a very strange type of mushrooms that were living inside a huge block of ice deep in Antartica, somehow this mushrooms transformed the enviroment around themselves and turned it into heat in form of a very powerfull energy, after various expertiments they discovered that the exposition of a mushroom to a reactor for 10 minutes would make it work at full power for at least twenty years._

_It was only a matter of time when the humans decided to use the energy of the mushrooms to power new and more deadly weapons; in the middle of all the chaos a group of people decided to stop this situation so they united forces and decided to form a kingdom, the foundators of the "kingdom" were the leaders of the Iustia family, an old clan that secretely helped the United Nations when any problem would grew to a bigger scale._

_However the Iustia knew that the damage was done and it would only grow bigger and bigger, so right before the war began they hided where no one could find them…_"

"The Sky" Said Finn understanding what the story meant.

"Exactly" said Joshua "the Iustia built a giant kingdom and took all they knowledge and technology above the clouds, where the radiation couldn't damage them, right now we are the only survivors of the world before the Mushroom War" he finished as he sat down drinking his tea and eating a bunch of cookies.

"But" interrumped Jake "how do you know this information, I mean this success happened CENTURIES along" he couldn't explain himself how anyone except the Ice King and Marceline's family could have lived so many years.

"It's because the leaders of the Iustia family were my parents: Coraline Navit and Nick Dependum, when the war started I was only six years old" Joshua said as if he was talking about how was the weather today, no surprise nor a dramatic tone in his voice.

"What!?" exclaimed Finn "how could you be their son? That succes was AGES ago if you were born that time you shouldn't be alive right now" he couldn't explained how someone could live that long and remain so young, he looked at his neck searching for a vampire bite but there was nothing and because his sking wasn't a dark blue like Marceline's something wasn't right.

"It isn't impossible Finn" said Joshua trying to calm his now confused friend "the crossed raze have the particularity that when an individual reaches a certain age his body slows the growing proccess so drasticaly that it seems like he remains eternaly young, that's the why after more than one thousand years I have the body of a fifteen year old boy".

*Insert akward silence here*

"So Finn I've heard you are the adventurer like guy right?" asked Joshua to "break" the silence

"Well yes…" said Finn feeling a little embarrased. "Oh come on bro don't be shy" said Jake patting Finn's back "he's the greatest adventurer in OOO since Billy the Hero, right princess?" "I'll have to agree with that Jake" said PB to a now blusshing Finn.

"Actually if you allow me I have a little favor to ask you guys" said Joshua standing up from his chair.

"Anything Joshua" said Finn standing up too.

"I have some duties to do in OOO so can I stay in you house for a while?" said Joshua almost standing on his knees.

"No problem dude" said Finn and Jake in unison.

"But why don't you stay here in the castle Joshua?" asked a confused Princess Bubblegum "is something wrong here?"

"No, no, no princess there's nothing wrong with your castle" Joshua said as he tried to correct the misunderstading "it's just that I'm used to a place with more contact with the Mother Nature if you understand me"

"Oh" said PB "well that's true here in the candy kingdom the only "nature" things we have is the candy forest and it is made of candy not wood".

"Merci beaucoup princesse" said Joshua to the princess

"Pas de problème Joshua" answered the princess "wow I didn't know you spoke French".

"Actually I only know one or two sentences, it's no big deal" said Joshua as he crossed his arms behind his back and started to balance himself.

"What's French princess?" said Finn not understanding any word from the conversation between Joshua and PB.

"It's a language from the age before the Mushroom War" explained the princess to our little hero.

"Well it's getting a little late and I'm starting to get sleepy" said Jake as he let a yawn out of his mouth.

"You're always sleepy Jake" said Finn with a smile and also a sleepy face.

"Well you know what comes now Finn" said Jake preparing to say their favorite phrase

"Of course bro"

"OH WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT" said Joshua interrumping Finn and Jake seconds before they could speak

"Can I say the phrase too?" he said as he gave them the most perfect puppy eyes he could manage to do.

"Yeah why not?" said Finn as he and Jake returned to they positions.

"What time is it?" said Jake preparing to say his phrase (AGAIN ¬¬)

"ADVENTURE TIME!" exclaimed Finn, Jake and Joshua.

Yep this was the beginning of a great friendship ^W^

Well this was it hope you liked it please read and review =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers here's the chapter enjoy **** Read n' review please. PD: if I owned Adventure Time you think I would be writing a fanfic about it?**

The night was finishing as the sun started to rise and shine over the land of OOO, at this moment everyone would be still sleeping even the morning hero, why must this be? BECAUSE ONLY A FRIGGING CRAZY WOULD BE AWAKE AT 4 AM! But of course there was one…

_Early in the moorning inside the Tree-Fort_

Finn was enjoying a peacefull sleep, he was so calm that someone would think he was dreaming of battling a giant creature, or having a date with Princess Bubblegum, or both maybe, anyway half-awake he looked out of the window, it was still to early to wake up maybe he could have another hour of sleep, he layed on his bed and decided to sleep, yep this would be a calm morning.

*poke*

Finn felt a sudden poke at his right arm but he decided to ignore it, it was still too early and he would sleep.

*poke*

No, no, no, no insect would disturb his sleep.

*poke**poke**poke*

Okay this was getting annoying but still he could sleep a little…

*poke**poke**poke**poke**poke*

He could still sleep…

*poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke*

He could…

*POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE***POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE***POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE***POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE***POKE**POKE**POKE**POKE*

"QUIT IT WILL YA'!?" said Finn as he woke up and stood in his bed, only to find Joshua sitting in a chair next to it.

"Uhmm, Joshua?" said Finn "Yes Finn?" answered Joshua fully awake and standing up.

"What are you doing, at 4 am, in my room?" asked a confused and a little angry Finn.

"Nothing just waiting you to wake up, I even woke up Jake before, he is drinking a cup of cooffe as he prepares the breakfast" said Joshua as Finn changed his clothes.

"Yeah but since when you've been awake?"

"Oh, I woke up an hour ago" exclaimed Joshua with a childish smile on his face.

"_Now I've seen everything"_ thought Finn as he finished dressing, he had fought monsters, saved princesses and experimented lots of weird situations, but he never thought he could find someone that could woke up BEFORE him.

"Well let's eat" said Joshua "Yeah why not?" ansered Finn as they went donwstairs.

_In the kitchen_

Jake was sitting at the table while drinking his coffe as Finn and Joshua arrived.

"Morning Jake" said Finn as he yawned, he was still a little sleepy but it wasn't anything that a good breakfast couldn't handle, especially if it was Jake's.

"Morning" said Jake "so what do we have this time?" asked Finn while rubbed his stomach.

"THIS" said Jake as he lifted and placed a giant tortilla with random food and stuff inside "Behold _the everything Burrito_"

"… Jake" said Joshua staring the burrito.

"What's up?" said Jake as he and Finn started eating the burrito.

"What in the name of glob is that?" asked Joshua as he poked the burrito with his finger hoping it wasn't alive or something.

"WHAT!?" said both of them as they stopped eating and starred at Joshua "you've never eaten an _Everything Burrito_? Man you've missed some GOOD stuff!" said Finn as he sat on the table and continued to eat his burrito.

"Here have a piece, young grasshoper" said Jake as he gave Joshua a piece of the burrito.

"Oh come on it can't taste that…"

_*Insert audio from Beethoven's Ninth Symphony – Ode to Joy*_

At the very moment Joshua's mouth entered in contact with the burrito, his eyes widened and got watered; he fell to his knees and lifted his arms as if he was talking to some deity.

"Oh Master Jake" said Joshua to Jake (almost in a holy-kind tone) "please allow this ignorant servant to learn the way to do this culinaire miracle that you call _Everything Burrito_".

"Your words are apreciated Joshua" said Jake "but that will be something for another day" he finished as the three of them finished their breakfast.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Joshua "Maybe wait until something shows up or go and search an adventure" answered Finn.

"Hmm, well this morning seems to be very calm…" said Joshua as he streched his legs and sat on the couch, he never had days like this and glob he needed them.

But of course (and for Joshua's bad luck) this would not happen

A sudden *crash* was heard from the window of Finn's room so they inmediately went there, when they arrived they saw the remaining crystals of Finn's window and a video tape in the middle of them.

"Oh snap" said Finn "why did it have to be my window? Huh?" said Finn as he grabbed the video tape and Jake cleaned the crystals with his hand-dustpan.

They went downstairs and called Beemoo to reproduce the video tape.

The video started with an image of the Ice-King Castle with Princess Bubblegum inside his ice cell.

"Hello Finn and Jake" said the Ice King with his typic high pitched voice, "If you're watching this tape it means that you are invited to MY weeding with the princess…" "I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" screamed PB from inside her ice cell as she grabbed a penguin that (unfortunately) was passing by and threw him directly into the Ice King's face who somehow managed to avoid the hit.

"I love you too sweetheart" said the Ice King as he moved the camera (and himself) to a "safe" distance (or at least far enough so that the throws of PB couldn't reach neither him nor the camera).

"As I was saying you are invited, the weeding is today at 6; PD: if you try to rescue her I'll froze both of you until DEATH!" finished the Ice King as he started laughing maniacly.

"Well then see ya " said the ice king waving his hand as the tape ended.

*Silence*

"Who the stuff was that dude?" asked Joshua in a shocked expression not moving from his place.

"Oh him?" asked Finn almost in a bored tone "He's the Ice King, and old kind of creepy wizard who has the bad habbit of kidnap princesses and force them to marry him, but we interfere and rescue them everytime, he's not such a big deal but we have to stop him".

"If you say so, well let's go" said Joshua as all of them went outside.

"Umm Joshua what are you waiting for? Hop on Jake's back and let's go" said Finn patting a place behind him, who was already hopped on Jake.

"Just waiting for the wind to be good, I'm gonna show you something" answered Joshua as he jumped and landed in the tallest part of the Tree-fort.

The wind in the top of it was truly amazing; it blew strong yet calmly at the same time, almost like one of those occasional winds that blew every authumm.

"You remember I told you that I was a _crossed_ right?" asked Joshua, as Finn nodded in response he continued speaking "well this is the way we move" he finished as he threw himself from the tallest part of the fort directly to the plain ground.

"What the!?" said Finn incredibly surprised by Joshua's action "Jake! Catch him!" "On the way Finn" said Jake as he strenched into a long tent and waited until Joshua touched the ground.

However the impact both Finn and Jake waited never came, instead they found Joshua flying from the ground into the deep sky with two magnificent wings that grew from his back, the left one was a beatiful angel wing which white color made it seem like if it was glowing in light; while the right one was completely different, it was a red demon wing that had some kind of a bone spike in the tip of the wing, it had lots of scales comforming it so it resembled a dragon's wing.

"Hey you two!" shouted Joshua flying a little lower, causing Finn and Jake to snap out of the day-dream "Are you two gonna watch the sky all day long or we're gonna save peebles from the Icy Dude?" by the time he said this he was already on the floor with an anxious expression in his face.

Not wanting to waste more time, the three of them travelled to the Ice King's Castle.

_Inside the Ice Kingdom_

"Dear passengers we'll be at the Ice King's Castle in a matter of seconds" said Jake making a perfect imitation one of those messages that the pilot's of planes tell to their passengers, by now Joshua was ridding Jake's back a little tired and bored to be flying around not knowing the location.

"Are you allright Joshua?" asked Finn with a concerned look "you haven't said anything since we entered the Ice Kingdom".

"I'm fine Finn" exclaimed Joshua to Finn as he remained silent.

'Ice King…' thought Joshua 'I need to be sure if he's the person I think he is or at least was…'

They walked into the Ice King's Castle and found Princess Bubblegum still locked in her cell like how they saw her in the video-tape.

"Finn help me please, get me out of here" said the princess to Finn.

"Don't worry princess you'll be free in no time" said Finn as he along Jake and Joshua destroyed the ice cell but were interrumped by a high pitched voice that apperead in the room.

"Well, well aren't there my two VIP guests" said the Ice King as he entered the room with an (almost) evil smile on his face, as they noticed both Finn and Jake moved to their battle stances, Joshua instead stood frozen in his place, almost as if he was in some kind of trance caused by the sudden appereance of the Ice King "oh, but what a bad anfitrion I am, LET ME GIVE YOU YOUR PRESENTS!" finished the Ice King as he threw a set of ice beams, Finn deflected the beams with a single swing of his sword as the collided with the walls, leaving an ice-berg of a considerable size.

"You still have the acuraccy of a blind shotter don't ya' Simon?" said Finn with a cocky smile on his face.

The Ice King emitted an annoying sound from his troath before replying at Finn "I've already told you to not call me by that nerdy name, I'm the Ice King, I seriously can't believe I didn't changed my name before, Simon Petrikov, what an uncool name I had"

"Simon…" said Joshua snapping out from his trance "Who's the new one?" asked the Ice King a little curious by the prescence of a third individual, he didn't knew the duo became a trio, although he didn't get noticed of a lot of things *Mental Note: I need to talk to buy a newspaper*…

*Mental Note Number 2: I need to get money*

"What happened to you Simon?" asked Joshua as he slowly walked to the Ice King.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked a now confused and a little angry Ice King.

"What are you saying? It's me Joshua, can't you remember me?" spoke Joshua as he stopped his steps.

"Joshua, hmm…" exclaimed the Ice King as he rubbed his chin "that name sounds me, did we met in a party?" asked the Ice King with a childish smile on his face.

"It's me Joshua Navit, your friend, your student…"

"Joshua?" said the Ice King but this time his voice was different, it was calm and quietly, it seemed like another person was talking with the Ice King's body.

"That voice…" exclaimed Jake in surprise "It can't be…" Finn finished the sentece.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the Ice King screamed in pain as he grabbed his head with his hand and started to walk in an erraticaly way, the jewells of his crown started to break bit by bit, as the pain remained he continued to walk in circles around the room shouting beams of ice with his hands, finally he fell to the ground but continued rolling and screaming.

Finally the jewells were completely broken as the Ice King grabbed his crown and threw it away from his head broking it by the impact. His hair started to retract and it went back to his brownish color again, his skin returned from his coldy blue to his slighty tanned tone and his clothes were back, he dressed in a tigh winter jacket with a pair of blue jeans and some winter boots; the Ice King was finally gone and Simon Petrikov had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

**With nothing more to say for now, here's the fourth chapter; read n review please **

Everyone in the room remained silent, their eyes went back and forward looking the pieces of the Ice King's crown and the body of Simon that stood in the floor.

"Ugh…" a small sound came from Simon's mouth making the others snap out and approach him "where am I?" asked Simon feeling a little dizzy he raised his head and found Joshua looking at him with a dumbfound expression.

"You're finally back Simon" said Joshua as he leaned forward and hugged Simon "It's been ages since I lost myself inside the crown isn't it?" asked Simon as Joshua let him go "I'm afraid so" said Joshua with a sad smile on his face.

A sudden roar was hear from the pieces of the crown as an strange ice-blue dust materialized from the crown and flew away from the castle breaking a wall with very little of effort "NO!" exclaimed Simon as he started to ran to the hole the dust-creature made "Don't let it escape" he said as he reached the hole but it was too late, the trail of dust the creature left was gone as the creature itself was nowhere in sight.

"Damn" said Simon "I think there's nothing we can do for the moment now that thing is gone" he said as he looked at the frontier of the ice kingdom with a worried look on his face; "what in the world was that?" asked PB still half-shocked from the presence of the dust-creature "It was the crown's conscience" explained Simon "it's the thing that took almost all the control of my actions, while I wore the ice crown, although thanks to its influence I was able to stay alive and survive the extreme radiation, in exchange that thing trapped my mind away deep inside of the 'Ice King' subconscious letting the memory of Betty as my only remain though but twisting it into an insane wish to marry princesses, and while the creature was controlling my actions I could only see from the inside…" he stopped and looked at Finn, Jake and PB with almost tears in his eyes "I'm terribly sorry for the things I've done as the Ice King, I do not expect you to forgive me but at least understand the meaning of my behavior" he gave an apologetic bow as he finished his sentence.

While Simon expected to hear something like 'Arrest him' or 'I don't care' instead he found himself left up by Finn and Jake "Simon Petrikov" told PB to Simon "It is true that the Ice King has done a lot of things, some evil and others good, but those are the crimes of the wizard known as the Ice King for what I understand and know I have no reason to be mad or angry at you, you had nothing to do with this and I ask you to help us with the recent problem" "It will be my pleasure princess" said Simon as he kneeled and planted a kiss on PB's sweet hand.

_Inside the Candy Castle_

"So, Mr. Simon is it?" asked PB as she took a sip of her tea cup "Y-yes P-princess" answered a nervous Simon to PB, he wasn't used to talking to royalty, although, in words from Joshua, he had the highest manners when talking to people he was a total gentleman, also the smell of the Candy Castle was making him a little dizzy (Finn and Jake have been in the Candy Kingdom, almost all his life in Finn's case, and a lot of time in Jake's, so they were familiarized with the smell) "No need to be nervous Simon, you're with friends right?" said Finn while patting the back of Simon "Yes thanks Finn" answered Simon while drinking his cup of tea (a little too sugar for his taste but hey, if life gives you free tea you ain't complaining).

"Princess Bubblegum!" said Peppermint Butler as he (literally) punched the door opening it "what is it Peppermint?" said PB a little intrigued of Peppermint's attitude "there'sabigdustcreatureattackingth ekingdomwemustmovilizethecan dysoldiersandalertalltheciti zenstoevacuatethekingdominme diatelythisisalifeanddeathsi tuationpricesswemustactquick ywemust…" screamed Peppermint in an incredible speed before receiving a strong shake from Finn's courtesy "Calm down man!" said Jake as Finn putted him in the ground, "good" said both Finn and Jake "now Peppermint can you please repeat what you said?" asked Princess Bubblegum *insert anime tear here* "and in an average speed please" said Joshua, Simon didn't said anything 'cause he though it wasn't necessary, also he was busy examining the weird candy-butler specimen in front of him 'Dear Lord I haven't seen such weird specimens since I visited the Himalaya in one of my excursions' though Simon, he was going to have a great time in the so called "Land of Ooo".

"Now Peppermint" said PB "can you please repeat what you said?" Peppermint took a deep breath before speaking again although this time in an 'understandable' speed "what I tried to said was that there is a mysterious blue dust creature that's attacking the frontier of the kingdom but, by this time it must be already inside the kingdom" "Is there any other thing about the 'dust creature'?" asked Simon finally saying something, there was a notorious worried tone in his voice "Now that you mention it…" said Peppermint as he rubbed his nonexistent chin "the creature shoot some weird blue beams that froze everything they touched, although I don't know what relation this has with anything" "Thank you Peppermint, that was all we needed to know" said the princess as she called Lady and motioned Simon to sit behind her "well guys let's do this" said Joshua as the group parted to the candy frontier.

"Are you okay Simon?" asked Joshua as he flew near Lady "I'm not sure Joshua, I don't know if I'll be able to control that beast" answered Simon as he became silent again while remembering the little chat he had with the group few moments before parting.

_*Flashback*_

"_What did you say!" yelled PB before shutting herself and recover her composure "I'm sorry for yelling but can you repeat what you said?" PB needed to hear that again, she simply couldn't believe it._

"_What I said is that there is a method to stop that thing" said Simon sounding a little worried "the only way to stop the 'Crown's Conscience' is that the bearer of the crown has to oppose it with his own will and defeat it" "Then If it's that simple let's do it" said Finn while taking out his sword "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" yelled Simon at Finn "I'm sorry Finn but you don't know anything about that thing, his will's enormous, once you interact with it, it consumes and twists your mind so horribly that transforms you into something no more different that a mindless puppet for it to play with, I don't know If I can fight against something so humongous, I don't know if I will be able to come out again, what If I fail and the Ice King returns? What if-" "Simon" interrupted Joshua waving lightly in Simon's face to get his attention "This time it will be different, last time you had to face it alone but now you have friends don't you?" said Joshua while giving him a cocky smile, Simon's eyes widened while looking at the room, all of his new friends were smiling at him and Simon understood now, it was true, he wasn't alone anymore, he had friends that would rescue him even from the deepest mountain, he could do it._

_*End of flashback*_

"We already had this conversation didn't we?" asked Joshua to Simon interrupting his trail of thoughts and giving him a pat in the back "Yeah, indeed we did" answered Simon acquiring a serious yet determined grin in his face. After five minutes they finally reached the frontier of the Candy Kingdom; what they saw was the remaining of the once green and filled with life land, PB was completely shocked, the once green and vast land turned into an ice dessert, the calm and warm breeze that once blew there was now a strong frost wind that gave strong chills to whoever passed there, all of them felt like just the fact of being there could freeze their bones in any second. As they descended they started walking, the sight that they saw was almost heartbreaking, the poor animals that still lived in the area were desperately cuddling against each other to find at least a little bit of warm, the floor was covered with snow that reach almost 10 cm of height, the once green and pink trees now had a frozen appearance looking not more different that any ice statue you could find in a party cooling the drinks, even the once light blue sky full with birds and puffy clouds was now obstructed with a deep gray fog that didn't allow even a single sight of the sky. As they walked for what seemed like 15 minutes they heard a loud growl coming from deep of the frozen trees.

In a medium sized ice platform that stood inside a now frozen lake was the so called 'dust-creature', by the time they saw it the temperature of the place lowered even more, it was so cold that any breath could be seen in the air. In the very moment they past the frozen trees the creature looked at them, but by now it wasn't a dust figure anymore, in the time being it obtained a kind of ice-armored skeleton with a cold glass that was now containing the dust, it now looked like a tall creature that at least was 1.60 meters of tall, it had sharpened ice claws in his hands, and his head looked like a gargoyle's, it had a sharp mouth full with dark blue colored ice fangs, his eyes now had a cold yellowish color but they didn't had pupils; all this things accompanied with the cold breathe that appeared every time the thing breathe made it look more sinister than ever.

The tension was so intense that you could actually touch it, the group stared at the creature silently for a long period of time, they didn't move nor talked, they just stared at each other, after the long silence it was the creature who broke it "Well, well, well look what the frost got me, a gum woman, a horse freak, a rubber dog, and a hero wannabe" said the creature as he passed his eyes at the group of people who felt their blood boiling with anger at the creature's words, however his eyes stopped as he looked at Simon and Joshua, giving them an evil grim with a sinister smile "Oh my, isn't it Joshua and Simon? It's been eons since I last saw you Joshua, I see that you still like to play being a hero don't you?" Joshua said nothing as he continued to stare the creature putting his hands at the edge of his sword, although he wanted to slice the creature in miniscule parts, he decided to wait, he decided to give that honor to Simon "and Simon" continued the creature as his eyes started to show a reddish glow "it's been a while since I saw you in that form, I still remember those good old times in England, specially that big scare we gave to your _ fiancé_, Betty wasn't it?" "Don't you dare say her name you bastard!" yelled Simon at the creature feeling the rage almost possessing his body, Joshua and Finn had to grab him until he calmed down, he was still hurt about the loss of Betty, and the last thing he wanted was for the causer of his pain to practically rub it on his face "now now Simon, It's obviously that you didn't came just to say hi right?" he said as he sharpened his claws and his fangs as if he was ready and willing to start a massacre "For the first time I agree with you" was the last thing that was heard coming from Simon's mouth as he Finn, Jake and Joshua ran against the Crown's Will.

**A/N: CLI-CLI-CLI-CLIFF HANGER! Sorry for that guys, but my brain was literally dry and that was the better (and saner for me) way to finish the chapter, but don't worry the battle will come in the next chapter so until then :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Glob! ATTFP it's over 440 views! I really appreciate you guys (really I do) also sorry for the delay of the new chapter but I had to come up with an end of the first arc (yes it will have arc's deal with it) so with anything else to add enjoy, read and review (reviewing its free unlike weed or coke).**

-  
The air on the candy frontier was complete frozen, this was caused for two things, the most logical one would be the ultra-cold wind that was blowing in the area, but the second and main one was due to the tension of the place itself, on opposites sides of the frozen lake were the Crown's Conscious and on the other side Joshua and Simon's team, they stared at each other for a long time, analyzing, waiting for the right moment to make a move, both of the groups knew that any mistake would mean their end, the last leaf of the now ice tree fell in a slowly peace; the moment it collided in the ground it frozen and broke in uncountable pieces, this was the moment they were waiting for.

Right after the explosion the creature fired a huge beam from his mouth which was heading dangerously fast at Simon's body, Finn was fast enough to reflect the beam with a blow of his sword making it hit a still unfrozen part of the lake leaving a huge black iceberg in his place "Let's make sure we don't let that thing touch us" said Joshua while looking at the black iceberg "Agreed" was the answer he got from everyone, the creature used the distraction his beam caused and lifted his claw into Jake's direction, however he stretched his body into a hard rock-like wall breaking the creature's claws, it screamed in pain as he jumped back "Just kidding" he said with a child-like voice as a blue energy formed around his arm, in no more than 5 seconds his claws were regenerated and sharpened, ready for use. He jumped in the air and summoned a series of sharp ice stones that fell to the ground like an asteroid rain.

"Look out!" said Finn as Jake started to stretch his hand to form a shield but PB stood out of his hand, from beneath her clothes a golden staff with a tiny ruby floating on its center, "Oh no you won't!" said the princess as she moved the staff muttering a weird word, instantaneously a huge wall of fire was shot from the staff melting the ice meteorites to hot steam; all of the others were dumbfound from the princess brave action, even the creature stopped his movements from a moment, it was a weird sight to see a princess do such a dangerous move in a battle, less alone BEING in the battlefield.

"Hellish Magician, a peace gift courtesy from the Flame King" she also took out a small medallion and threw it to Finn "A gift from the Flame Princess, put it on your sword Finn" Finn obeyed and walked back when the effect occurred, the medallion tangled itself to the sword, which started to emit a continuous flow of golden flames, with a swing of his sword the abnormal ice that covered the lake unfroze leaving a hole of a considerable size which water was in a warm temperature with its borders still unfreezing.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" yelled Finn as he swung his sword again, with the golden flames going dangerously close from the creature's body, as expected he was possessed by rage and quickly flew at Finn's direction, Joshua however was fast enough to intercept the attack with a wave of energy, the creature flew off due to the impact and collided in a near mountain leaving the creature's body near to the point of shatter.

Lady, who had been too worried protecting PB, noticed the creature's body, it had some severe wounds but what got her attention was the huge crack on his head

"제이크, 좀 봐! 머리에 균열이있어! (Jake; look! there's a crack on his head!)" She yelled at her friends; Jake being the only one to understand her looked closely to the crown's head and saw a considerable crack revealing the crown, still intact in the center of its head.

Joshua also noticed this and quickly advanced to the creatures position "Everybody cover your ears!" the others did as he told them moments before Joshua led an incredible high pitched scream from his mouth that exploded in the area, the ice was cracking and even the trees were shaking due to the intensity of the scream, needless to say Joshua's scream made its purpose, the creature's ice skin was starting to shake violently until the upper half of his head along with his arms and feet practically exploded.

After Joshua's attack the creature stood practically defenseless in the now tiny ice platform "Jake hold him!" said Joshua, Jake obeyed and stretched his arms to form a tight wall around the still shattered creature's body pressing him tightly.

"Finn! Shoot him in the head!" Finn obeyed the order sending a wave of flames that collided in the crack of its head, due to the hit the crown's jewel got a huge crack and opened a strange blue portal in front of the creature's body.

"Simon! Now's your turn!" Simon nodded at Joshua's command before walking into the portal.

_Inside of the Crown's Conscious head_

The only thing Simon could feel was cold, a huge glacial cold that felt like it could froze Simon's soul, he took several minutes to analyze the landscape around him, it was a huge frozen wasteland, no animals, no plants, not even snow, just the cold plain ice acting like a floor with the glacial wind being its only companion, as he advanced he could hear some screams but they seemed as if they were to faraway to be listen correctly, despite the low sound Simon was able to feel the emotions behind them, they were screams of pain, of terror, agony, despair, horror, every single negative emotion seemed to be inside of those horrible screams, they couldn't even be natural, not even in his most horrible nightmares Simon remembered to hear something as terrible as them, they seemed like something you aren't supposed to hear normally, deciding to stand the screams Simon continued walking until he saw what seemed as a little structure in the distance, it was a small cottage made of wood, bigger than a cabin, smaller than a house, when he looked inside he could see a warm fireplace with a Nordic like room, sitting in the sofa laid two figures, one slightly taller than the other, they were hugging each other enjoying the warm feeling of the fire, unconsciously Simon walked to the door and slowly opened it, the figures quickly disappeared along with the fire and the rest of the room 'Great now my mind's playing tricks to me' thought Simon as he walked to the place where moments before laid a comfortable warm fire, when he touched it, it felt cold, like it had been in that state since ages, when he lifted his head he saw something new, a door.

A plain simple wooden door that had apparently appeared from nowhere, Simon had observed the room moments before the fire disappeared for enough time to be sure there wasn't supposed to be a door there, although the fire and the figures were gone, everything else was exactly the same, as if it wasn't moved since long time ago, this was ridiculous, but strangely he didn't care, he just wanted to advance in this hellish cold 'By now there can be nothing I find weird in this place' he thought as he entered the door.

The room was dark, but it wasn't a normal low darkness, it was what you might call 'deep darkness', a total absolute and ethereal darkness, Simon couldn't even know if his eyelids were open or close, as he walked blindly in a direction he thought was forwards the darkness started to dispel, it didn't take long before Simon could finally see, 5 meters from his position stood a person, for her slender figure and messy hair Simon could tell the person was a 'she', any other logical thought faded away as the 'person' turned to face Simon, her eyes were pitch black with leaks of blood coming out of them, her clothes were ripped in any possible way and her skin was a dirt gray with tiny red leaks of blood on it.

"Simon…" said the person as she slowly walked towards Simon, Simon could not believe the realization that he was seeing, that 'thing' was Betty, HIS Betty, his once lovely deceased wife now looked like a horrible demon and was walking towards him.

It would took a few centimeters for Betty's arm to touch Simon's body when she suddenly stopped and lowered her head to her chest causing Simon to do the same, passing right through her heart in her now bloody chest laid a red ice shard "Help me…" was the last thing Simon could her from the corrupted version of Betty before she collapsed to the ground revealing the position of her assassin. Behind her stood the entity known as 'The Ice King' but this version seemed way too wrong to be him, he looked taller and stronger, his once foolish ice blue colored eyes were now nothing but two black holes with ring-shaped dark red irises, a psychotic smile could be seen on his face as if he was admiring his 'masterpiece', Simon could felt the malevolent aura emanating from the Ice King's body and flooding the entire room, Simon had to do something, he had to if he wanted to confront his inner demon.

The Ice King didn't waste his time and proceeded to attack Simon, somehow he managed to avoid the attack and deliver a kick to the King's stomach, out of air from the punch the King crouched giving Simon enough time to steal the crown from him and smashing it into the floor; the King roared in anger and started to shiver violently in a way Simon had never seen before, his already frozen body started to mutate until it revealed to be the same creature he was fighting against few hours ago, the Crown's Conscious.

The creature did not move for a long time, the two of them just stared silently at each other, when it finally opened its mouth Simon felt like if his head was about to explode, the voice wasn't coming from the creature's mouth but from HIS OWN HEAD!

"It's been a long time since you came here Simon" spoke the voice with a sinister tone

"I never wanted to be in this place again, if it wasn't for you nothing of this could ever happened" answered Simon to the creature's voice, although his voice was talking his body didn't move, he just stood there silent as if he was nothing but an ice sculpture.

"You and I both knew this day would come"

"What do you mean?"

"You're weak Simon, without me you're just a meaningless human, and I still can't understand why you blame me for the accident with your _fiancé_. Did I forced your to do it?"

"What do you mean!? You took over my body and hurt her!?"

"Did I? You're wrong Simon; the anger against her was very small but was present deep in your hearth, I did nothing but stimulate that feeling, it was your anger that scared her, I only led the anger a helping hand"

"This can't be, did I...?" Simon was lost of words, he couldn't believe what the creature had told him, was it him that scared Betty for the rest of his life? What did he do? He couldn't think anything more, the depression was strong and it started to consume his hearth, he had nothing more to live anymore, nothing…

'_But you have friends now, right?'_ Simon could hear Joshua's voice deep in his mind

"Simon…" Simon quickly identified the voice, it was Joshua!

"Joshua, how are you…"

"I'm actually talking to you through the portal, the creature has done some movements but we were able to knock him again to his position" Simon could feel the tiredness in Joshua's voice

"Simon, remember that the creature will try to get you locked up again, don't listen to him, whatever he says will be a lie"

Simon's hearth started to feel warm, but the harsh feeling of Betty remained, he couldn't just forgive himself for the possibility of being hated by her

"Simon there's a thing that I need to tell you before you go, after you started the transformation process to the Ice King, I met Betty sometime after it, she had a message for you and I think it's time for you to hear it"

Simon heard a *click*, it was a recorder, after the usual time of load the recorded started to play, Simon's eyes widened for the voice he was hearing

"Simon, it's me Betty"

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, but thanks to this young man I finally understand what happened. I know that you might feel guilty about it but know I know that It wasn't your fault, you're the most wonderful man I've ever met and nothing will change it, I'm sorry for being scared for something that you couldn't control, and I'm sorry for not being there with you when you needed me." Tears started to fall from Simon's eyes, the calmness and kindness from Betty's voice could be felt even from the recorder

"What I try to say it's what I wanted to tell you after that accident: Simon, I forgive you"

After the recorder stopped Simon could not hear Betty's nor Joshua's voice but it didn't matter, he felt calm and warm, more happy that anything he could felt, he felt like he could do anything, invincible, free.

"Shut your mouth you goddamned liar" the creature was taken back from Simon's sudden curse

"You know? I'm a little tired of all yer chat" Simon started to walk to the creature's direction, he panicked and walked back, Simon noticed this and smiled, he couldn't believe his situation, he stood against the being responsible for all his misery and he stood firm AND confident, unlike the creature which position reminded him of his former-self, weak, tiny and over all scared.

"Listen you punk, I have to thank you for breaking my fear to the point to let the bravery flow through my body, but things are going to change, I'll allow you to remain here BUT if you ever try to possess me again then it won't be a pretty sight" the now shivering creature simply nodded "And second we'll be good guys, no more Mr. Psychotic Ice Creature, nor Creepy Old Ice King, he won't show his fat butt anymore, Simon Petrikov is here to stay"

_Outside the portal_

As Simon woke from the mind travel he looked at the crown, the crown was now smaller and had two initials carved between the rubies '_S.P'_ he grabbed it and looked at the creatures remain body, it was now an empty ice shell. As he putted the crown on his head, this time however he felt strong, his image didn't had the drastically change like last time but it was different. His eyes turned icy blue but had a slight white glow, his clothes remained the same but a magnificent red cape rested in his shoulders, the now normal sized crown was in the middle of his head and a blue glow was flowing from his hands.

"Simon?" asked a dumbfound group consisting of Finn, Jake and PB

"The old Ice King and the crown's conscience are gone, my name's Simon Petrikov the Ice King and ruler of the Ice Kingdom" as he lifted his hand a sudden blue dust formed near him, Finn and Jake took a fighting stance but Joshua and PB remained still, from the dust emerged a young man with sky blue skin, he dressed like if he was a prince from the medieval age, he had deep blue eyes, with bright white hair, you could see some white smoke that formed whenever he breathe "Why did you saved me Simon?" asked the prince to Simon

"Crown's Conscience, or should I say Gelato, from now on you won't be the monster/creature you were before, from now on you'll be known as Gelato the Ice Prince, co-ruler of the Ice Kingdom, a part from the royalty and my dear successor"

Gelato stood dumbfounded before bowing at Simon "Cut the formalities" said Simon before hugging Gelato, his body felt a strange warmness, it was happiness, Gelato couldn't understand how Simon could forgive him for what he did when he was possessed with malice, he destroyed his life, scared to death his _fiancé_ and his friends, he turned him into a monster, and there he was, as a king, as the king he should have been, offering him a new life alongside him as the co-ruler of his kingdom and as his son, he couldn't be more happy.

"That cape seems fancy Simon" Joshua said with a little sarcasm after looking at Simon's new cape

"Feeling jealous, my student?" Simon answered with a little smirk on his face

"HOLY BURRITO! SIMON'S BEING MEAN! EVERYONE RUN, THE RAGNAROK HAS BEGUN!" Joshua shouted before panicking and running through the now unfrozen and green field waving his arms like a mad monkey

Simon simply laughed at his reaction before chasing him to come back, Gelato smiled at the sight, this environment was very peaceful, weird but in a good way, he could get used to the warm feeling, the feeling of being safe, to have 'a home'.

*A few days later*

The days after the reformation of Simon were immensely calm, Joshua stretched his arms against the chair and gave his body to the comfort, through the window he could see Finn practicing his 'flaming sword skills' as he called them in the garden of the Candy Castle, remembering where he was he quickly composed himself and sat correctly in his chair, PB made a little giggle before resuming her study session. This day was expected to be most peaceful and uneventful day ever…

*CRASH*

NOT IN MAH STORY! (:D)

The sound of the breaking glass died as Joshua lifted himself from the ground, this was the SECOND time a mysterious object came through the window and like the last it wasn't willing to let Joshua enjoy his rest time.

He picked the 'object' and discovered it was a card, as he continued to read the princess entered the room curious about the strange sound but even more curious about Joshua being unusually silent

By the time he dropped the letter he was shivering, not for fear but for excitement "FINN, JAKE COME ON GUYS! I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" he yelled as Finn and Jake made their way to the room where Joshua was, when they entered they found Joshua running around the room with the letter and screaming in excitement.

"What is it Joshua?" asked Finn a little concerned about Joshua's behavior.

"You guys remember that I told you I was from the Sky Kingdom?" asked Joshua finally calming down from the sudden rush

"Yeah?" said Jake

"Well I've received this letter from my father"

"THE KING OF THE SKY KINGDOM!?" yelled PB before regaining her composure, not knowing that the next thing Joshua would say would change the geography of Ooo

"BINGO we have a winner!"

"So what you're trying to say is…" Jake could never finish his sentence as he was grabbed along with Finn to the Tree Fortress at full speed

"PACK YOUR BAGS GUYS, WE'RE GOING TO THE SKY KINGDOM!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! (*crowd claps*) …**

**Okay that was unnecessary but seriously sorry for the delay and welcome back to ATTFP, I've noticed with joy that the visits number keeps growing, but the reviews stay the same :( **

**I don't wanna force you but please review? It'll make a puppy happy and it only takes to press one button :D**

Finn and Jake stood outside of the Tree-fort, it was 12:00 am but they've been awake since 4:00 am, they had to organize everything they needed to keep their house safe during the trip, for 8 long hours they had been locking windows, preparing and packing food, getting their clothes ready and instructing BMO and NEPTR to how to 'survive' without them, they wouldn't get outside the house but they were too clumsy for their own safety.

"Joshua! We're ready!" yelled Finn but received no answer.

"What the math man?" asked Finn to Jake, the dog made an 'I don't know' face.

"I don't know bro, he said that he would wait for us at 12:00 am outside of the house" answered Jake, Finn was about to ask something else before he noticed a circular shadow forming under them.

"Watch out!" yelled Finn before they moved apart, barely seconds before a huge backpack slammed itself to the ground with Joshua sitting above it.

"What's up?" asked Joshua.

"Dude what the stuff you putted in that backpack?" asked Jake as he and Finn observed the humongous thing.

"Just stuff" said Joshua "Are you ready to go?"

"Guide the way dude" said Finn as he and Jake putted their backpacks on.

"Okay but we'll make a short stop in the Candy Kingdom; PB, Marceline and Flame Princess will be waiting for us.

"F-flame princess? Why didn't you tell me that she'd come along!?" yelled Finn while blushing at the thought of going on an adventure with his girlfriend.

"I thought it would be nice to take your gf to a new kingdom, and it's also my revenge for not letting me play my guitar last night" said Joshua with a mischievous grin.

"You decided to play at midnight!" yelled Jake while remembering the hard time he had to pass to sleep.

"So? I've heard that Marceline and you had played until 4 am and you didn't complain" said Joshua smiling at the lack of answer he received from Finn.

"How will you make that thing fit in the kingdom?" asked Finn.

"Leave it to me" Joshua answered as he muttered some weird words and his palm started to glow with a light blue light, he then proceeded to touch the backpack and it instantly shrink into a small package no bigger than his hand.

"Okay let's go" ordered Joshua as he, Finn and Jake went to the Candy Kingdom

*Inside of the candy kingdom*

The group was greeted by Peppermint Butler as he opened the door and they entered the Princess Laboratory

"What'cha doing princess?" asked Finn while observing a weird looking… circle?

Beside PB stood a circular metallic ring with a metallic base in its base that 'glued' it on the floor, in front it was a metallic plate with a lot of buttons and switches

"Princess" asked both Finn and Flame Princess who had just arrived to the place a blank expression

"What is it?" asked PB a little taken back for the tees sudden change of voice, they were usually very energy full, so hearing them talk so calmly was quite shocking

"What in the world is THAT!?" asked/yelled Finn and FP while pointing to the portal

"This is called a portal" said PB as she pointed to the portal "It serves to communicate with beings form another universe, do you remember the weird tale that the old Ice King forced us to hear?" Finn, Jake and FP nodded

"Well after some investigation I've found that in a way I still can't afford to explain the Ice King was telling us about a parallel universe of Ooo" instantly all the heads turned to Simon and Gelato who were also in the room with their backpacks ready

"Don't look at me, I kinda had a will back there and it had to be some delusional dream I had" said Simon, glad as the gazes returned to the princess

"I've been making contact with the 'beings' of that universe, it is a land called Aaa, however it is actually a parallel dimension to ours, with the only difference being, well I think it would be better if you saw it yourselves" said PB as she lowered a big switch, the portal started to emit a lot of electricity and in a brief beam of energy the center of the portal was surrounded by a magenta aura. All in the room stared amazed at the sudden portal, with the exception of PB for obvious reasons, but Joshua also stayed unmuted for some weird reason. In a matter of seconds 6 humanoid figures emerged from the portal alongside a tinier one, Finn and Jake's jaw hit the ground and Simon and Gelato stood dumbfounded at the sight in front them.

Standing brief meters before them were a girl wearing a cyan t-shirt and a dark blue short skirt alongside a pair of long white socks, she had blue eyes and a rabbit-shaped ha t in her hair letting only a brief stride of her beautiful golden blond hair at sight, Finn could notice a ruby sword in her hand. The little being beside her turned out to be a cat with cream and brown fur; she had sharp black eyes and a goofy expression on her face.

Marceline, Simon and Gelato weren't any better, in front them stood two teenagers and a woman, the first one wore a red Texan shirt with a pair of rusty blue jeans and an axe bass on its back, Marceline couldn't miss the fact that he looked as if he was her brother, alongside him stood the woman and the teenager, the woman whore a red cape and an icy blue short dress with a golden tiara on her head, the teenager was a girl with the same skin color as Gelato, she also wore a short dress with a crystal blue tiara, you could see a spark of frost in her beautiful blue eyes only semi hidden with her long white hair.

"Hello Princess Bubblegum" greeted a man with a pink royal suit; he seemed to be a male version of PB as even his skin smelled like bubblegum, the man vowed and the princess let out a giggle

"No need to be formal Prince Gumball" said the princess

"Hey Gumball! Are you guys already out?" asked a voice still coming from the portal

"Yes Marie come here, we're all out" answered Gumball to said Marie

"Okay" said the voice as a final figure came from the portal before the light faded, it was yet another teenager but unlike the princess she wore very casual clothes, a white shirt with blue jeans and red tennis, her long spiky white hair almost reached past her elbows and made a strong contrast against her peachy* skin and her red/green eyes, everyone in the room could see that Marie was like a female Joshua.

"Marie!" yelled Joshua right after seeing Marie and launching himself to her, knocking her to the ground.

"Wow, calm down little brother" said Marie while standing up from the sudden tackle/hug from Joshua as he let her off.

"Well hello everyone, the name's Marie and I'm the older sister of this little airhead" greeted Marie receiving a glare from Joshua.

"Wait, sister? How come she isn't your… how did you called it PB?"

"Parallel version in Aaa" said PB reminding the concept for Finn.

"Yeah that" asked Finn (with a little help from PB)

"Well, since the beginning the people in the Sky Kingdom discovered this parallel universe you call Aaa, they decided that it should be wise to have someone to watch it" explained Joshua.

"So they decided to send me to Aaa and left Joshua to take care of Ooo" Marie finished the explanation.

"So you're trying to tell me, that you have done everything that Joshua had here in Ooo in the last month?" asked Simon to Marie, he was trying to find a more physical fact from the relation between Ooo and Aaa, if that was true and Marie's statement resulted like how he expected, all his doubts would be cleared.

"Exactamundo Mr. Simon! You're pretty smart, it is true, but I kind of had a little more difficulties with the conversion from the Ice Queen to Simone than Joshua's one with the Ice King" said Marie with a little blush from embarrassment.

"Let me guess, the Ice Queen was ten times more stubborn than the Ice King didn't she?" asked Joshua.

"As a woman, I'm ashamed to accept it but it is true, she was A LOT more stubborn than the Ice King, I even doubt I'd be able to convince her without beating the stuff outta her, she was getting on my nerves, no offense Simone"

"None taken, we're still glad for what you done, right Glaciel?" asked Simone to her young companion.

"Indeed Simone" said Glaciel while turning to Marie "I'll never thank you enough for what you've done Miss Marie"

"I couldn't had said it better, we owe you guys our current lives" said Simon alongside Gelato, the four of them proceeded to bow in gratitude but were stopped by Marie and Joshua.

"No need to thank guys" said Marie

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" finished Joshua receiving a warm smile from the Ice Royal group.

*_Ten minutes and a few presentations later*_

"Well enough chit-chat we have to go now or we'll be late for the appointment" said Marie as the entire group nodded and followed her to the castle gates.

"Umm Marie, where are we going? We just arrived to the Candy Castle" asked PB alongside PG

"I never said the entrance was near the Candy Kingdom didn't I?" said Joshua receiving a silence from the candy royal duo, a 'touché' from the Vampire Royal duo and the pet duo too, and a 'Rats' from the humans.

"So where's the place?" asked Fionna, since Joshua's revelation they've been walking for almost an hour, in the remain time she could notice that Ooo wasn't very different from Aaa, except for the fact that every creature in Ooo was a gender bender version of the habitants from Aaa

"Here is it! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome or welcome back to the Stone Cave!" Only the ones that didn't see the cave before had their jaws collided with the floor for the humongous capacity of the cave, the others simply looked at it, it still remained a curious sight.

"Wait but we already went to this place and you never said anything about it" exclaimed Finn

"I did, but the thing is that the entrance isn't INSIDE the cave, we need to go ABOVE the cave" explained Joshua receiving a confused grin from PB, Finn and Jake

"What do you mean?" asked Jake

"Well, the Sky Kingdom as Joshua might already told you, it's literally floating within the clouds, so the entrance its located in the highest point of Ooo, which happens to be the top of the Stone Cave, didn't you notice that you were practically escalating when we walked here?" asked Marie after explaining the situation

"Actually we didn't but since me and Marceline float, I blame the earth walkers" said Marshall Lee receiving a nod from Marceline and several glares from the 'earth walkers'.

"Well let's get moving" said Marie

"And how will we get up there, this place will take hours to climb" asked Fionna and Flame Prince still confused, if they had so little time how did they expected them to climb the cave quickly

"It's easy, now we're on the Earth…" Joshua proceeded to snap his fingers.

"And now we aren't" The group landed on a big rock platform, it was an inclined one and the angle of it was like 30° so they had to be careful to not fall down, Marceline floated to the void and almost had her jaw down for the second time, they were actually ABOVE the cave, but it turned out that the cave was about 400 meters high!

"Now just wait guys, this'll take no time" Joshua said as he and Marie closed their eyes, suddenly they were surrounded by a silver aura and the group could see that the twin dragon mark on their foreheads were glowing in black and white, they then walked to the limit of the platform if they took another step they would fell down, after a minute of silence they spoke at the same time, however the thing they said sounded more like a song:

_We ask permission to go to deep in the highs_

_To go to the kingdom within the great clouds_

_The oldest, the biggest, the greatest of all_

_The one that existed since before the war_

_Now open the gates and allow us pass_

_To both of us young ones that lived in the skies_

_We want to see the fortress that lies deep in the sky_

_So now grant us access, it is our demand!_

In the exact moment Joshua and Marie's spell was over all of the Stone Cave started to shake, the group had to concentrate to not fall down but they soon discovered that the fear was worth it.

Before them lied a pair of two opened golden gates that revealed a white portal, the most shocking thing was that the gates were floating in the sky, they did seem heavy so it had to be magic the thing that allowed them to suspend in the air.

"Shall we go now?" asked Marie receiving a general nodding. The group decided to not waste more time walked into the gates.

Surprised, atoned, speechless, terms like that shamed the feeling of surprise the group had when they passed the gates; before them lied a humongous island floating above a sea of clouds, it was immense since it stretched long enough to be lost in the deeps of the sight, however this fact remained oblivious due to the THING that was ON the island. It was an uncountable series of houses, buildings, and even stores, small, medium, everything filled with trees, grass and tons of beautiful flowers with all the colors of the rainbow everything arranged in a somewhat modern style, they could also see that the island was divided into several smaller ones, each one of them having a giant non-stopping wind wheel that provided a strong yet fresh gust, the stone made streets were full by adults, teenagers, children and even ancients, boys and girls from varied ages could be seen calmly walking through them, some of them smelling the flowers, others chatting in a small building while taking sips of what seemed to be cups of coffee, and in the space above the 'city' they could also see some people with a pair of wings like Joshua and Marie's flying through the sky with practically no difficulty at all, it was incredible, this sight raised a single question in the heads of all of them: How did they never see it before?

"Shall we go?" asked Joshua snapping everyone from their dumbfounded expressions, they simply nodded and followed him and Marie through the city, this only made more obvious the beauty of the city, as they walked by they could see that the people wasn't actually looking at them as if they were some kind of freaks, they were waving at them, giving several 'hello's' and 'welcome's' to them, once or twice a small group of children would approach to them to say hello and have a quick chat with the foreigners and feel Jake and Cake's fur, causing them to let a small growl of comfort; after 10 minutes of walking they arrived to a bridge that connected the main island to another one that seemed to have the same size of this if not even more, in the middle of the island they found a big stone castle surrounded by a thin blue lake, they were received by a small squadron of soldiers, they were a group of tall women and men wearing full clothed armors and iron swords with them.

"What issue do you have with the king and queen, foreigners?" asked one of the soldiers, it was a tall brown skinned teenager with short black hair that was partially hide with her helmet

"Relax Sasha they're our guests, we received a letter from our father telling us to come home" spoke Joshua to Sasha, she immediately recognized Joshua and Marie and her face smothered drastically, the past serious grin turned into a warm smile at the sight of the two teens

"Forgive me prince and princess, it'll be an honor to guide you and your guests through the castle" said Sasha as she ordered the remain guards to lift the bridge, the group started to walk alongside Sasha until they reached the border of the entrance…

And saw that there wasn't any floor. The path to the center of the castle was 'blocked' by a void that seemed to be at least 10 meters long, Marceline and Marshall simply ignored the void and floated to the other side, this wasn't a problem for Flame Princess and Flame Prince as they simply used their flames to fly to the other side.

"Umm Joshua, how are we supposed to pass?" asked Gumball while looking at both of his 'friends' waving them from the other side

"It's simply put this on your neck…" he said as he passed them a black collar to each one of them, the collar had a weird pattern on it, it was black stone sun with a pair of black quarter moons passing through it in opposed directions; they putted them on, but felt nothing.

"Imagine a pair of wings on you back…" said Marie as they did so, in brief moments they found out that they had a pair of wings identically to Joshua's and Marie's.

"And FLY!" said Sasha as she, Joshua and Marie launched themselves into the void and grew a pair of wings allowing them to fly their way to the other side; before any of the others could have time to turn back they heard a loud noise from behind and saw that the bridge was closed, and an enormous wind blew them out of the platform.

After a sudden scare they found out that the wings weren't very difficult to control and could easily flew to the other side, all of them enjoying greatly their little 'first fly experience' and would definitely do it again, although they hoped that their second time flying could be willingly (TUT)

When they landed they finally arrived to the inside of the castle, it turned out to be pretty simple yet neat, solid stone walls surrounding every corner and stone ladders with pictures of ancient kings and queens, with the only difference being that they looked young and they were smiling

'Totally different from the ones back in the Candy Kingdom' thought both PB and PG, it was true, in all the pictures of the kings in their kingdoms, or in any other they saw, the monarchs were always serious and practically angry or sad, these however were happy, why couldn't their portraits look like these?

Finally they reached the main room, it was very spacious, enough to fit at least 50 people, in the middle of the room stood a huge table with all kinds of foods anyone could ever imagine, accompanied with bottles of wine, fruits and what seemed to be a 2 meters high chocolate fountain; the roof of the room was adorned by a magnificent stained glass, it had a peculiar picture, a humongous island floating from the earth while the earth was gray and dusty, the other half was a group of people, they seemed to be _crossed_ too for in any case all of them had at least a stray of white hair in their heads, two of them, one tall man and a woman wearing a golden crown and tiara lifting a red sword in the air at an skeletal enemy in a rotten green cape.

"That's an old legend of the kingdom but you could say that is actually a _crossed_ legend" spoke Marie causing several snap out before the heads of all the group turned to her.

"The legend talks about an ancient prophecy" she spoke and started to tell them about the prophecy behind the stained glass in the ceiling

'_In darker times the skull shall return_

_Flooding the land in green flames that'll burn_

_His evil magic the doom will bring_

_Unless the chosen heroes are there to stop him_

_The only man and woman that will remain,_

_Two fire beings out of their domain,_

_Two royal people with the sweetest of the bloods,_

_And four frozen people with the bless of the cold,_

_Two rulers of the night that'll fight under the sun,_

_Alongside two animals, both of them wise and strong,_

_They shall be guided by the people in the sky_

_To stop the great menace for one last time'_

While everybody stood silently hearing only six people were thinking: Marceline, PB, Simon, Simone, PG and Marshall Lee, being the oldest of the group they had lived long enough to know exactly the name of the one referred: The Lich King.

It had to be him, the most evil and ancient dark magician, PB and PG both remembered his horrible powers after being possessed by his powers, the odd thing was that like the Sky Kingdom, there was only one Lich King, unlike the other ones that had their respective parallel 'twin', the fact that Joshua and Marie guided them to the Sky Kingdom couldn't had been a coincidence, there had to be a more complex motive for this, but which? And more importantly did the king of the kingdom know about this? They would have to wait until they saw him to get their answers.

The thoughts of everyone, and Sasha's storytelling stopped abruptly when they sensed a strong rumble coming from the other side of the room. Joshua and Marie knew that rumble, it only occurred when they came home, and knowing their father, he would had not told anyone until the very last moment 'to make it a surprise' he would have said.

"S-Sasha is today supposed to be a rearrangement in the floatability system?" asked Marie praying for any deity she remembered at the moment, but it was in vain, as she and her brother already knew Sasha's answer

"Nope" answered Sasha with a devilish grin

"A-Are you sure? Perhaps did you accidentally forgot?" asked Joshua

"Yup 100% sure, darling" answered Sasha while blushing a little for the last part she involuntary added, it was obvious for anyone in the castle, no hell the castle, to everyone in the KINGDOM that she had a huge crush on Joshua (being 1 year older didn't care here), she was sure that after Joshua went away, escaping from the crowd that would come, she would blush like mad, in the best of the sceneries almost fainting.

Every voice in the room died as a heavy air flooded the room, it all started, Joshua and Marie's personal 'nightmare' started with a single scream coming from the other room:

"ONII-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" in less than 5 seconds a wave of children from ages going from 6 to 12 years, all of them with spiky hair with colors like gold, white, black, red, some of them even mixing them, others half-half and some of them with a single color and a stride of another one, running to their big brothers like if they were in a sugar rush.

After several hugs, kisses and incomprehensible words the four eldest kids of the group finally stopped their brothers and cousins, the first one was a tall boy with his hair in two colors, the first half was golden blond while the second one was silver all of them under a pair of aviation goggles, he had emerald green eyes and whore clothes that could only be described as 'too simple for what you might expect from royalty' a plain white shirt with blue shorts, for the way he acted he had to be 'the leader' of the children as he silenced them with a series of loud orders and commands, the second one was also a boy but he was a little shorter than the kid before him, his hair was pitch black and it hided the upper part if his lavender eyes, he wore a long black and gray shirt with blue jeans, Marceline figured that he was the quiet one of the group as he, unlike his previous companion only needed to raise his hand before several children muted; the third and fourth ones were two girls, the tallest of them (nearly the same size as the 'goggle head') had long bright red hair that fell to her silver eyes, she wore a simple short dress with a pair of converse, like her black haired companion she didn't need to speak as the kids went silent after she gave them a warm smile, although everyone in the room (including the visitors) could notice the dangerous aura around her, the fourth and last girl was quite tall (about an inch taller than the goggle head) she had long black hair with cocoa colored eyes, she wore a gray skirt with a white t-shirt under a blue blouse, she had a red rod attached to her forehead in a bandana like way; she, like the goggle head (I'm saying 'goggle head very much aren't I?) managed to shut the kids down by wrestling and yelling at them 'No doubt who and who are brothers' thought Flame Princess as the group watched the kids to approach and lift up Joshua and Marie, who were still recovering for the kid avalanche.

"People, we'd like you to meet our little brothers" said Marie as Joshua signaled the kids to introduce themselves.

"Hi people! The name's Apollo I'm 14 years old, I like sports, flying, fighting, eating and the goggles Joshua onii-chan gave to me!" said/yelled Apollo while jumping around during his introduction, the group did not need to know his further to understand that the kid practically had sugar running through his system instead of blood.

"Pardon my brother, he can be a little… overjoyed sometimes" said the black haired kid "My name is Deviant I'm also 14 years old, my hobbies are reading, astronomy, fighting and studying history" explained Deviant, if it wasn't for the fact that Deviant said he was Apollo's brother they would never had guessed it, the two of them were practically opposites, the hot-headed, energy filled Apollo as the brother of the calm and annalistic looking Deviant!? "What a weird family" murmured Finn receiving a general nod.

"Greetings my name is Natasha, but if you want to you can call me Nat" spoke the red haired girl (now known as Natasha) "My hobbies are riding creatures, investigation and science" again it was pretty obvious to which brother she had relation to.

"And I'm Angelica but you can call me Angie" spoke/yelled the dark haired girl "I like running, fighting, eating, traveling and I never go out without this the red rod Marie nee-chan gave me" Angie said as she signaled the red rod in her forehead.

"I see you had reunited with the little kids; Joshua, Marie" announced a voice from the other room, the little children moved aside as a tall man and woman arrived to the room, the man whore a plain white shirt with blue jeans, his long spiky dirt white hair had the top hidden under a medium sized golden crown with 5 circular emeralds on it, the woman wore a pair of light blue jeans and a gray opened blouse, in her head she wore a golden tiara above a long mess of spiky white hair, both of the persons looked like if they had less than 30 years whatsoever

"Joshua! Marie! How was the trip? Did you enjoy your welcome reception?" asked the man as both of the teens gave him a death glare that would envy one of Hudson Abadeer's.

"DAD!WHY THE MATH DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT THE CHILDREN WERE WAITING FOR US!?" yelled Joshua and Marie emanating a death aura that was all directed to the white haired man, who simply laughed at the reaction of them.

"Wait a minute" said Marshall Lee "If Joshua and Marie are the prince and princess of this kingdom…"

"And you are his father…" trailed off Fionna

"Then that means…" added Jake

"I believe we had not been yet presented my name is David and the woman beside me is my wife Jacqueline" said David as he presented himself and his wife "As the king and queen we offer you a warm welcome to the Sky Kingdom" David and Jacqueline bowed to their guests as they stood speechless 'Those man and men that didn't even looked past 30 were the king and queen of a more than a millennium old lost empire!?' they stood like that for a minute until they remembered that Joshua and Marie's image AND behavior also didn't match with their supposed age.

"PB and company" said David referring to the group that were thinking something else during Sasha's story "I know you might have some questions you'd like to be answered, but for now it is very late and I hope to give you a full tour through the kingdom tomorrow, shall we guide you to your bedrooms?"

If it wasn't for the king's words the group wouldn't had noticed that the sun had set long time ago, when they looked at the clock it was 10 pm, ergo it was time to go to bed.

"Yes it would be agreeable" said PG as the king opened a door and guided them to their rooms.

**So this is it, next chapter will be a full description of the Sky Kingdom and some spoilers of the plot of this new arc, until then readers :) **


End file.
